Kareoke Anyone?
by Octavia Eve1
Summary: What happens when all of the characters from my favorite fantasy stories are invited to attend kareoke night and are allowed to drink large amounts of alcohol? Find out here! R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Lord of the rings, Star Wars, My Chemical Romance, although I would like to own Gerard ;)

I own Octavia Eve though and she owns sometimes. Lol.

Enjoy.

Octavia got up on the stage. "Welcome everyone, to karaoke night!" Tonight is going to be filled with food, alcoholic beverages and idiots singing! Now, who wants to go first? Who wants to start the evening off with a bang?"

Olivander stood up, already half drunk. "I will!" As he jogged up to the stage he slammed into a table and fell over. "I'm ok..." he said from the floor, as he tried to get up. "Just give me a minute," He barely got up off the floor and continued to the stage."

Octavia blinked. "Well this should be interesting." She said exiting the stage and finding her seat next to Snape and Boromir.

"Alright! Lets get this partay started in here!" Olivander said, drunkenly. And he started singing.

_"Here I go, here I go, here I go again, boys what's my weakness? ( wands) _

_Ok chillin, chillin minding my business and I couldn't believe it _

_this wand had it going on with something kinda... uh wicked, wicked_

_Flick it, like a wand should be flicked. _

_3 inches to a yard got me sounding like a tree frog ( ribbit )_

_I don't know how you do the magic like you do, So well it's a spell_

_make sme wanna floop pa doop floop pa doop _

_Maple, oak or birch can i get a whoop! maybe take a ride on my broom! _

_you make me want to floop floop pa doop"_

Someone throws a tomato, which hits Olivander square in the face he then falls and rolls off the stage.

The crowd the began to laugh hysterically.

Then from the audience they hear someone scream, "Oooh, me next!"

Gilderoy Lockhart gets on stage. "Hello everyone! I know this is what you've all been waiting for!"

"Not quite." Snape said, with a groan.

Gilderoy, choosing not to hear Snape's comment continues. "I know everyone will be absolutely astounded by my astonishing voice-

"Just get on with it!" Octavia yelled threateningly.

"So, eager to hear my beautiful voice, I know I know. Alright here goes!" And he starts singing _"I'm adic_" And everyone strongly agrees. Then he continues. "_I'm addicted to me!_" And everyone groans in disgust. "_I can't pretend I don't care when I don't think about me_, but really? When is that? _I'm adic, I'm addicted to me!"_

Then something short and furry is seen flying threw the air toward the stage and tackles Gilderoy.

"YES! Whooohooo!" Snape, exclaims standing up and throwing a fist in the air.

Everyone stares at him.

"Oh like all of you didn't want to do that!" He said sitting down.

The furry thing that had flown through the air was none other than Gimli, who got up, brushed himself off and grabbed the microphone from Gilderoy. He turns to Galadriel with googly eyes, "I'm A-dic, I'm addicted to you!"

Galadriel looks a tad disturbed. "Uh...no?"

Gimli then descends the steps of the stage and walks over to her and gets on one knee, "I'm A-dicted tooo youuuu!"

Galadriel screams in disgust. And instantly gets up from her chair, knocking Gimli over and bolts toward the nearest exit.

Gimli gets up, dropping the mic, "But I'm A-dicted to you!" He's shouts, running after her.

Sirius walks over and picks up the mic from the floor. "My turn!" He said excitedly getting on stage. He smiles brightly and then begins to sing.

_"If I was a rich girl nah nah nah nah nun nah nah!_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girrrrrrl._

Jack Sparrow then appears on stage, bottle of rum in hand and starts rapping.

_"Come together all over the world From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls What, it's all love What, give it up " _ He takes a swig of rum. "Yeah...ok..." And he passes out.

Sirius quickly finishes Jack's part. _"__Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked I hope you can all keep up We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top Now we ain't gettin' nothin' **but love**." _

Gandalf quickly perks up. "Butt love?" He says all excited with a huge smile on his face.

Sirius stops singing and stammers. "Er...it's...not like that." He eyes Gandalf rather fearfully, picks up Jack and runs off stage.

Legolas, Will Turner, Prince Paris and Balian are seen approaching the stage next. Followed by a rush of fan girls to the front of the room.

"And tonight, we'll be singing "Pop" by N'sync!" Said Legolas.

All of the fan girls proceed to scream.

Legolas: "_Sick and tired of hearing All these people talk about What's the deal with this pop life And when is gonna fade out_

_  
The thing you got to realize What we doing is not a trend We got the gift of melody We gonna bring it till the end"_

Will: "_It doesn't matter 'Bout the car I drive or What I wear around my neck All that matters_

_  
Is that you recognize That it's just about respect It doesn't matter About the clothes I wear_

_  
And where I go and why All that matters Is that you get hyped and We'll do it to you every time"_

All four guys were doing the Nsync dance and the fangirls were going nuts. Then they start fighting each other over the best spot in front of the stage. All of a sudden a big round of slapping breaks out. And the fans girls begin to climb on stage. _  
_

"Um...guys...I think this would be a good time to...run?" Said Will, looking a bit nervous.

"I agree." Said Legolas.

"Good idea." Said Paris. "This could get ugly. If only Helen were here. She'd show those fan girls whose boss."

"Or Elizabeth, She take them all down." Will sighed.

"But Helen is better!" Shouted Paris.

"No she's not! Elizabeth is better!" Replied Will.

"No! Helen!"

"ELIZABETH!"

"Uh not again, " Balian said rubbing his temples. "Look, this is no time to argue!"

A few of fans girls were now standing in front of them on the stage salivating.

"You're right, lets go!" Will said with fear in his voice.

"Run!" Shouted Legolas, "Run!"

And the four guys made a run for it.

One of the fan girls shouted "They're making an escape!"

And all of the fan girls stopped beating the crap out of each other and started chasing the 4 boys.

Next, three creatures made there way to the stage. "Theysa crazy!" Said one of the creatures staring at the mob of fan girls chasing Legolas, Prince Paris, Will Turner and Balian around the bar. "Oke, well I guess its oursa turn! Meesa Jar Jar and this is Dobby and Gollum. Wesa gonna sing Shesa will be loved by Maroon 5. Ready! One two three hit it!" And the three creatures all started singing all out of tune.

"_Sheeeee will bes loveddd_," Sang Gollum . "_Tap on my window knock on my doorses. I want to make you feel beeeutiful! i know I tends to gets so insecures, doesssn't matter anymores_!"

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies, Mister Harry Potter, it be compromise that move us along Sir."_ Dobby sang.

_"Sheee will be love oh, taps on mesa window, knock on mesa door! i wants to make youfeel bootyful!"_ Finished Jar Jar.

Everyone in the audience was silent, aside from the screaming fangirls who were still chasing the boys, they didn't know whether to laugh, applaud or order another drink.

All the while Octavia had been busy getting Snape drunk. In attempts to get him on stage.

"How're we doing Severus?" She said staring at the very intoxicated Snape.

"Ssswell." He said looking at the 16 various alcoholic beverages in front of him.

Octavia Smiled broadly. "Swell enough to sing a song?"

"Sssure!" Said Snape

Boromir tapped Octavia on the shoulder. "Why haven't you bought me any drinks tonight? You've bought Severus 16!"

"That's because I don't have to TRY and get you drunk. You do it all on your own." She said, with a smirk.

"Oh, right." Boromir said.

"Why don't you boys go sing a song together?" Octavia looked from Snape to Boromir with delight.

Just then Obi-wan walked over to their table. "Sorry I'm late." Obi apologized.

"That's quite alright." Octavia said, barely able to contain her glee. "Are you drunk?"

"Er...No? Should I be?" Asked a confused Obi-wan.

"Maybe, would you consider doing some kareoke with Boromir and Severus?" She asked with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Well I suppose I could." Obi answered.

"Great!" And she rushed them all on stage.

All of a sudden Snape grabs a microphone and starts blabbering. _"Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend that I had in Febuary of last year!" He starts dancing around wildy. S-s-s-s-s-somebody told me! Yeah!" _

Boromir and Obi-wan try to sing along rather unsuccesfully. In unison "_Somebody told me?" _

Snape continues,drunk out of his mind. "S_omebody told me, that you haddd a girlfriend that looked like a boyfriend like a Febuary of..._

Then he falls over and starts snoring.

Obi-wan, not quite sure what to do, decides to pick up the mic.Not really knowing the song he just fudges it. "_Somebody told me? That you had an Anakin that is 23 and he went over to the darkside in Febuary of last year. It's not confidential. But he's got potential to mess around._"

"That's not how the song goes." said Boromir taking the mic from Obi. He really didn't know the song any better than Obi. He starts to sing his rendition of the song anyway. "_S-s-s-somebody told me there was an Octie that looked like an...er...Octie that I met in Febuary of '93. I like to stencil! And color, and color, and color around_!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure that's how it goes." Said Ob-wan, taking back the microphone. "_S-s-s-somebody told me that your mammas a hobo, that lives in a trash can that I knocked over in Febuary last month_. _and I've got to spread it, to spread it around_."

Boromir shoves Obi-wan and grabs the mic once again. "_Well somebody told me that you smell like poo poo and you wear those old shoes that I threw out in Febuary of '35. And if you're not careful you have potential to get your ass beat, to get your ass beat dowwwn_!"

At this point Snape wakes up and starts singing where he left off. _"Yeah s-s-s-sombody told me!_" And he falls over and starts snoring again.

Octavia decides to get on stage before things get messy. "Ok boys, break it up! I meant for this to be fun not violent."

"Well I think it would be fun if you sang a song, Octavia." Said Obi-wan.

"Yeah that would be rather entertaining." Said Boromir.

"I-I...I couldn't." Studdered Octavia.

"Why ever not?" Asked Obi.

"I...have stage fright...I'm scared of microphones...I have bad flatulence!" She started sweating.

"Why don't you tell us the real reason." Said Boromir.

"Oh alright! I...I can't sing." She said hanging her head.

"Neither can half the people here." Laughed Obi-wan.

"Well if you guys really want me to..."

Obi-wan and Boromir both nodded.

"Fine. Said Octavia. "But this could get scary."

She thought for a minute, maybe there was a song that she could sing that required little vocal talent. "Ah! I've got it!"

A few seconds later...

"_If you really want me there's things about me you just have to knowwwww_." Octavia belted out. And the audience groaned at her horrible singing voice.

_"Sometimes I run." _And she proceeded to jog in place

_"Sometimes I hide." _Pulling her robes up to hide her face

_"Some times I'm sca-" _Obi-wan put a hand over Octavia's mouth.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm sorry I asked you to sing." And he took his hand away.

Octavia put her hands on her hips, looking a bit aggitated. "Well you're no Justin Timberlake yourself!"

"Well Atleast I don't sing like _that._" Retorted Obi-wan.

"Oh yeah well how 'bout this!" Octie said, as she layed on the floor and started performing a sweeping motion with her legs. It was a sad attempt at doing a breakdancing move called the "coffee grinder". "What do you have boy?" She said taunting Obi-wan.

"Check this." Obi-wan said, as he layed on the floor and did the worm.

Then pulling her right leg back with her left hand with a back and forth kind of motion, Octie did the can opener.

"I have this!" Obi-wan said, attempting a hand stand. He did quite well until he got tangled in his robes and fell flat on his face. "Ow..."

Lucius Malfoy walked on while Obi-wan and Octavia were getting up off the floor. "Why don't you get off stage and let someone that actually has talent perform." Lucius said in nasty voice.

"Excuse me! I don't think I heard you correctly." Said Octavia, rather pissed.

Lucius cued the music then got up in Octavia's face and started singing. "_My body, ooooh, my body ooooh, my body is too bootylicious for ya baby_." He sounded remarkable like Beyonce. Then he danced his way to the middle of the stage. He took off his cloak revealing a rather tight fitting, sparkley, purple, outfit and continued to sing. "My bodddddddyyyyyyy ooooooooooooooh, my bodddddddddd-ey, oooooooooooh, is too bootylicious for ya babbby. whooooooo!."

"Oh...my ...lanta." said Octavia, slightly nausiated.

Lucius turned around and shook his but.

Octavia gaged.

"What in the moon of Tatooine..." Said a very confused Obi-wan.

Octavia and Obi decide to run off the stage as fast as they can.

While Lucius continues his booty shaking. A very intoxicated Draco Malfoy is standing in the back of the room desguised as an adult, wearing a top hat, suit and a fake mustache. Draco hears the tune and gets all excited.

"Is that who I think it is?" Draco shouts. "Destiney's child is my favorite band. I love you Beyonce!" He screams.

Everyone around stared at him in bewilderment.

"I think someone's had one too many..." Said Fred, who was sitting at the bar.

Draco starts running towards the stage, his fake mustache hanging from his top lip.

Lucius was in the middle of some strange gyration when his music sudden stopped playing. "Hey! What gives?"

A dark figure was seen standing in the shadows swining the speaker cord. Draco, nearing the stage, pays no attention to this, gets hit in the face and knocked into the air by the swinging cord. (In slow motion) "Be-yonnnn-ceeeee." Draco said, while falling. He falls onto a random group of fan girls which breaks his falls.

"Enough of this nonsense. It's time for some rock!" Said the man who was standing in the shadows. He jumped up on the stage weilding a guitar.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan exclaimed, from the crowd.

Anakin grabbed the microphone from a very aggitated Lucius. Who just huffed off stage.

"Are you ready to rock! " Anakin yelled, holding up his guitar.

Crickets chirp.

"I said, are you ready to rock?"

From the bar, Arwen, who is sitting with her husband Aragorn, stands up throwing a fist in the air. "Yeah baby!"

Aragorn stared at her, quite embarrassed.

"What?" She asked. "I am ready to rock."

"Here's a little song I wrote that I'd like to dedicate to one of my _favorite_ bands." Anakin said, with sarcasm.

He started struming a tune that sounded very similar to Good Charlotte's "I just want to live."

"I just want to POOP!" Anakin sang.

Obi-wan rose an eyebrow in confusion.

_"I just want to poop! And wipe my butt with the Good Charlotte cd, because it sounds like dookie to me!_

_I Just want to poop just want to poop just want to poop." _

Anakin glanced out the wonton shaped window. As he saw the full moon , a weird looking Remus Lupin walked on stage.

"Dude," said Anakin. "Did you forget to shave this morning?"

Lupin let out a threatening growl. Anakin runs off the stage rather frightened.

Lupin starts singing as he grows furrier and furrier.

"_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on a hunt_

_I smell like I sound..._

"You smell bad man!" Fred and George said from the crowd in unison.

Lupin continued. "_I'm lost in the crowd_

_and I'm hungry like the wolf."_

Some people look rather frightened. "Owwwwwwwwwoooh." Lupin howled, clearly having just stubbed his bare toe on the microphone quite hard. "Ruddy microphoooooowooohn!"

Almost completely transfigured now he jumped out of the wonton shaped window, into the night, howling.

A few minutes later... 5 guys walked into the three broomsticks, carrying what appeared to be musical intruments. They stood for a minute at the door and one of the guys spoke. "Uh dude...I don't think we're in the right place. They looked around at the crowd, most were wearing pointy hats and cloaks. One of the other guys shrugged. His skin was quite pale looking and he had shoulder length black hair, his bangs were swept to one side of his forehead. He rather looked liked a vampire. He was dressed up in a black suit and a black and white striped tie.

"Who cares, lets just rock." He said.

The first guy shrugged and said "All right then...the stage is over there." He pointed.

They all walked over to the stage. The crowd barely noticed as the band set up their gear. When they had finished, one of the members grabbed his microphone. "Hello everybody!" Said the pale looking dude. "We're My Chemical Romance. My names Gerard and this is...

Octavia was sipping her drink merrily when she caught sight of Gerard. Her mouth fell open as she stared at him.

... All right. This is a song called "Helena." The band began to strike up a tune and Gerard started singing.

"Lonnnnnnnnnnnnnng ago..." And he started dancing around.

Octie rushed toward the front of the stage, waving a dollar bill in the air.

"Octavia, where are you going?" Snape asked.

Gerard was dancing near the edge of the stage and Octie stood at the bottom of it staring up at Gerard. And shoved the dollar bill in his pants.

"Hey there hansome." Said Octavia, winking.

Gerard looked rather frightened. He pulled the dollar out of his pants. "Uh...ma'am I believe this is yours." He said, handing the bill back toward Octavia.

She just danced around in circles yelling and strongly smelling of vodka.

In the mitst of all her crazy dancing she knocked, quite hard, into Snape, who was just coming back from the mens room. "Oh hello Severus," She said with a smile

"Hello." Said Severus.

"Care to join me?" Octavia said, grabbing Snape's arm. "Oh! Have you met Gerald yet?" Clearly forgetting Gerard's proper name.

"Er, no...who's Gerald?"

"That's Jared right there." She said pointing to Gerard who was still up on stage." Ain't he purdy?"

"Er...sure..."

"Gerald, come down here and meet Severus." Octavia said pulling on Gerard's left leg.

For fear of falling he jumped down onto the floor. "What?"

"Severus, this is...umm...what's your name again?" She said looking at Gerard.

He didn't answer. He looked rather agitated.

Then all of a sudden Snape cupped his hands over his mouth and breathed in deeply, exhaled, and said. "Gerald, I am your father."

"Uh...dude my name is not Gerald. It's Gerard."

"Oh right, Gerard," He cupped his hands over his mouth and took another deep breath and exhaled once again. "I am your father."

"Dude, no you're not! You just want my money."

Anakin who had been sitting at a near by bar stool heard all of this and came bustling over.

"Ok. No one steals my line but me!" He said rounding on Snape.

Snape blinked. "Ok..."

"And just so you know the-" He cupped his hands over his mouth and breathed in deeply and exhaled. "-noise is mine too!"

"Right, then."

"Do you understand me?" shouted Anaking, sounding quite angry.

"Perhaps." Said Snape.

"Perhaps? Really?" Said Anakin shaking his head.

"Yes, really." replied Snape.

"Ok, Missssssster Potter, our, new, celebrity." Said Anakin doing the vogue. "How do you like them apples Mister."

"Oh, you have apples?" Asked Octavia sounding excited. "I'd love me some apples!"

"You people are insane." Said Gerard, watching Snape and Anakin. "Abolutely in-f-ing-sane."

"Drink?" Someone asked from behind Gerard.

He turned around to his utter displeasure. There standing in front of him was an old lady, with a bun on top of her head, dressed up like one of the pussy cat dolls. An old lady who just happed to be professor Mcgonagal.

"I think I'd better." Said Gerard, grabbing the drink and chugging it down."

"Now, if you don't mind getting your band off stage. It's time for my act." She said.

"Er...not a problem..."

"You should all grab some front row seats. I'm sure you will enjoy the show." She walked up on stage. And the rest of my chemical romance quickly exited.

Gerard and the others found seats. And Octavia was attempting to sit on Gerard's lap.

Snape, who was sitting next to Octavia and the band, pulled out a small vial of pink colored liquid and took a sip.

"Octavia, I've just had some of this and I think you should take some too." Said Snape, offering the small vial to her. "You are awfully drunk, and I think this detoxifier would do you some good."

Just before Octavia was going to climb onto the table Snape uncorked the vial and poured all of the pink liquid into Octavia's mouth.

"Whoa..."Said Octavia, looking around the bar. "Sevi, are we at some kind of party?" She turned her head and saw Gerard."Oooh! Hello there sexy!"

Snape slapped his hand to his forhead. "Just as bad sober." He mumbled to himself.

Then Minerva spoke into the microphone. "Hello everyone." She said beaming at the crowd. "I have a special performance I'd like to share with you. I've been practicing for weeks." She winked at someone in the crowd.

Then her music started playing. And she started singing.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)   
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be _(she covered her mouth for a moment hiding a word) _me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _She wet her index finger with her tongue and then touched her shoulder with it and made a hissing noise.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _And she rubbed her stomach lifting a bit of her shirt up.

"Minerva...no! Don't do it! Oh she did it. Oh my eyes, my poor eyes." Said Octavia rubbing her eyes as if they were stinging. "Vodka Sevi, I need vodka now!"

Professor McGonalgal paid no attention to this and kept going with her act.

_Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? _

"No we bloody don't!" Yelled a disgusted Boromir, who had just gotten up from a nap he had been taking under a table.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend had a bun like me? _ And she touched her bun with both of her hands.

Then she started booty shaking. Her short skirt lifting up to reveal a black thong.

"Oh no," Said Octavia, "Is that what I think it is? Is that the imfamous thong?"

"Don't remind me." Said Snape.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) _McGonagal continued.

"You mean thestrong feeling that I have to vomit right now?" Said Octavia.

Then Dumbledore appeared on stage and Minerva stopped singing.

"Hurray for Dumbledore!" Yelled Boromir.

Mcgonagal and Dumbledore were staring at each other.

"Oh great." Said Octavia.

"_She put that sugarrrr on my tongue_." Dumbledore began singing.

"Alright too much information already." Said Octavia.

_She's gonna, give me, give me some_

_She put it right there on my tongue_

_Right there on my tongue._

"Ok, WAY too much info." Said Boromir, sticking a finger down his throat.

Then Dumbledore walked to the front of the stage and started rapping. He was waving his hands around wildly.

_And give me some of your butter pecan_

_Put it right there on the tip of my tongue_

_French vanilla is a hell of a flavor_

_With strawberries, two cherries and whipped cream._

"Dude, are you serious?" Said Gerard looking befuddled.

"No, I'm Severus." Said Snape who was sitting beside Gerard.

Then Minerva lept into Dumbledore's arms and they started kissing.

"Ok this won't do." Said Fred Weasley as he neared the dj booth next to the stage.

"Deffinately won't." replied George.

They got on stage with their professors and Fred atarted pushing the kissing pair behindthe stage, with George directing him.

When Dumbledore and Mcgonagal were completely hidden from view, there was a roar of applause from the crowd.

"Alright, thank you.Yo yo yo, I'm Jazzy George."Said George, who was now sitting in the dj booth next to Fred.

"And I'm Freaky Fred."

"This is our version of switch." said George. And he started rapping.

_Switch   
Alright ready  
Come on man, this is what I do  
Yo mic check, mic check, yeah here you go  
Nah, he over here  
Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing  
It's called "Switch" (switch)  
Let's get it going _

Fred had one hand on a set of headphones he had put on and he was waving his other hand around wildly.

_"Shake your booty now."_

Everyone in the audience gets up and shakes their booty.

"_Fruity tootie now_"

And everyone starts eating icecream which magically appeard in bowls in front of them.

"_Take a drink now. Don't wear pink now_."

Gilderoy gets kicked out for wearing pink. "But this is my best suit." protested Gilderoy.

Then all of a sudden a crowd of Lockhart fan girls ran over and ripped his clothes to shreds.

"Awsome." Said Gilderoy, and he reentered the bar.

"Roll around now." continued George. And everyone gets on the floor and starts rolling around.

"Take a bow now. "Said Fred.

"Enough of this follishness!" Bellowed Snape.

"It's called SWITCH!" Yelled Fred and George together. "Here are our business cards. We know they will be well appreciated. They said. throwing the cards into the crowd.

A few minutes later Arwen and Aragorn get on stage.

"Hello everyone." Arwen said, smiling. As Aragorn pulled a large barrel onto the stage.

"Ready Arwen?" Asked Aragorn, wiping sweat from his brow. Apparently whatever was in the barrel wasn't light.

"Yes, indeed." Replied Arwen.

"_Mia de Payita Ay, páti d'alegria de Guardate de poesia de guardate" _Sang Arwen, and the music for Shakira's latest song started playing. Clearly Arwen didn't realize that Shakira was not in fact French._  
_Then Argorn dives into the barrel. After a couple of seconds he slowly shimmeys out of the barrel covered in oil. And he was now wearing a belly dancing outfit. Which consisted of a pair of purple shiney pants and what looked liked a scarf tied around his waist with tons of beads dangling from it. And...he was shirtless.

"Ay." He said, shaking his hips, the beads on his scarf shaking all over the place.

"Ay." He repeated, rubbing the oil onto his chest and shaking his hips even faster.

"You know," Said Octavia from the audience. "That's kind of hot, maybe you should- OW! My eye!" One of the beads from Aragorn's scarf had flown off and hit Octavia right in the eye.

Snape just snorted loudly.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay." Argorn continued. Lifting his arms up over his head while attempting to do a rippling motion with his stomach. "AY AY AY AY!" Then he slipped on the pool of oil that had appeared under his feet. But Arwen caught him.

"Ok, Aragorn I think that's enough." Said Arwen lifting him up.

"But I want to belly dance!" Whined Aragorn sounding like a spoiled child.

"No." Replied Arwen.

"But it's my true calling!" Argorn said, pouting.

"No." Arwen said firmly and she grabbed Aragorn's arm and pulled him off stage.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dobby are seen nearing the Three Brooksticks.

"Dobby, I'd really like to know where we are going." Harry said, I bit aggitated.

"Oh you will see Mister Harry Potter Sir. You will see when we get there." Dobby said with a smile.

Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to the three brooksticks.

"This is where you wanted to take me? This is what I got up at midnight for?" Complained Harry. Who was now looking at a huge sign posted over one of the windows. The sign read in huge crimson letters "ABSOLUTELY NO KIDS ALLOWED"

"Dobby I really don't think we should go in there. Just look at this sign.

"Pay no attention to that Harry Potter, sir." Said Dobby, about to open the door.

"How can I not pay attention to it? It's huge! And the letters look like they've been written in..." Harry pause...and rubbed his fingers over the letters, which neatly smudged. Harry sniffed his hand. "Red, washable, apple scented crayola marker?"

"See Harry Potter, it is fine." Dobby said, pushing open the door and pulling Harry through it, Ron and Hermione followed. "I've been practicing for days, Harry Potter.

"Practicing for what? Harry asked.

Dobby ignored Harry. Instead he got in back of him and pushed him quickly up to the stage. Then he grabbed a stool and pushed Harry onto it. "For this." Dobby said with a smirk. He then picked up a microphone.

Ron and Hermione found a spot right in front of the stage.

"Oh boy. This should be interesting." He said as he started chuckling.

"Oh be quiet Ron." Said Hermione

"Dobby?" Harry said very confused and a bit frightened.

"_Just let me cater to you._

_Cause Harry this is your day." Dobby began._

Harry slapped his hand to his forhead in embarrassment. But he stayed seated.

_"Do anything for my man _

_I'll clean your glasses_

_comb you hair _

_and put your dew rag on."_

"But Dobby, I don't wear a dew rag, I'm not ghetto." Harry said, laughing.

Dobby extended one arm and slowly brought it around in a half circle. Then he did the same with his other arm.

Ron was howling on the floor by this point. "Aaahahahahaha"

Meanwhile, Octavia was crowd surfing. "Yeah Dobby you rock!" She said, as the people holding her up dropped her. She quickly got up "I'm ok! Whooooo!"

Dobby winked at Harry. "Would you like a drink Mister Potter?"

"Er...I'm not sure..."

"Dobby grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him to the bar.

Ron, will you stop rolling around on the floor like that!" Shouted Hermione.

Ron obeyed and got up off the floor. Tears of laughter running down his face. "Sorry." He said wiping his eyes. "Butthat was some funny stuff."

"I think I'm going to sing a song." Said Hermione smiling.

"What? Why?" Said Ron.

"Haven't you noticed that it's kareoke night?" Replied Hermione.

"Well I guess."

Hermione pulled a shirt out of her bag and quickly put it on over her sweater. There was a picture of four guys on the front of the shirt and underneath the picture were the words 'the calling'.

Ron look confused.

"I always carry this around with me. Just incase." Said Hermione.

"Just in case of what?" Asked Ron.

But Hermione was already walking up the steps to the stage before Ron could get an answer from her.

"Hello." She said waving a hand at the crowd "I'm going to be singing a song by my favorite band, the calling. They're the best band ever! And they're so hott! Yeah! And this one time I went to their concert and after the show I found their tour bus and I like wanted their autographs but the bus wa sleaving. So I chased the bus all night long...And there was this other time that I maid a dress out of the calling cds...

Harry walked over to the stage and stood beside Ron. "I never knew Hermione was a fan girl." He said laughing.

"I didn't either." Said Ron, watching Hermione talk a mile a minute.

"Anyway, I'm going to be singing a song called Adrianne." Hermione said beaming at the crowd.

"_Adrienne, I thought I knew you  
Once again, you used me, used me  
Adrienne, I should have left you  
Long before you used me, used me up  
Spent my money, drove my car  
I treated you like a shining star  
But in my sky all burnt out you are" _

Hermione was dancing around the stage.

"Who's Adrianne?" Asked Ron, forgetting she was singing a song that someone else wrote.

"Dunno." Said Harry.

Hermione pointed to someone in the crowd.

"Is that Adrianne!" Asked Ron. He ran over to the person she pointed at and tackled them to the ground.

"Ha! stupid Adrianne, that will show you!" He looked up at the stage and Hermione was pointing to someone else. "Wait...is that person Adrianne?"

Ron ran over and proceeded to tackle that person aswell.

Then Hermione pointed to Legolas and Ron ran over to him but before he could tackle him legolas had pulled out his bow and arrow.

"I am not Adrianne. And I would appreciate it if you did not attempt to jump on me." Said Legolas, holding the string on his bow tight.

Octavia, who had started a mosh pit flew across the room and bumped into Legolas. His hand slipped and his arrow went flying at Ron, who jumped into the air matrix style and avoided the arrow. The arrow kept flying towards the bar and it went right through someone's glass.

"Hey! That's my alcohol!"

This started a brawl. People were pushing others. Hobbits started flying through the air. More alcohol was being consumed. A random sneaker came out of no where and hit Snape in the head. Bottles started breaking. ( you get the point)

Octavia went into the middle of the crowd and held up her hand. "STOP!" As a head of lettuce was lobbed into the air and and hit Octavia in the face. "Oh that's great, that's real funny." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, what I want to say is..." She got up on stage once more. And started singing. "WE ARE FAMILY! I got all my sisters with me." Everyone started to join Octavia on stage.

They all started singing together. "We are family."

Gerard walked to the front of the stage and sang "I got all these freaks with me."

"We are all on drugs yeah." Said Boromir, walking to the front of the stage and strumming a fake guitar.


End file.
